Circle Plans
by NesSelene
Summary: Amarah is secretly a blood mage, living in the Circle. For months she had a crush on Cullen and wants to seduce him into more. She also learns that Jowan is planning to escape. Can she succeed in both? A short story about Amarah's beginning in the Circle
1. Seduction

**CIRCLE PLANS**

_Amarah is secretly a blood mage, living in the Circle. For months she had a crush on Cullen and wants to seduce him into more. She also learns that Jowan is planning to escape. Can she succeed in both? A short story about Amarah's beginning in the Circle. This is the start of her journey._

**Seduction**

"I.. eh.. Amarah.. what are you doing!" Cullen stepped backwards until he hit the wall.

"You… why…. This is not fair Amarah!.." Cullen blushed even harder than he already did now. Amarah's hands ran over Cullen's face and she was getting really close. Her breasts touched his armor and he now had nowhere to run. He was hers.

"OH! I eh…. I think I hear Gregoir calling for me… I eh… need to.. ehm…. go" he said and slowly moved to the side so he was free of her. He tried to apologize, but quickly noticed that nothing would make sense to her now so he turned and quickly ran away. Amarah laughed. She loved to put Cullen into corners every time. She knew he had a crush on her and she loved to take advantage of that. Of course it helped that she actually thought he was cute. He was! But she knew it would never work between them, the templars wouldn't allow it. They already were in pain with what she did to Cullen already. With a satisfied smile she walked to her rooms. There were two books with a bunch of homework she still had to make, but she didn't feel like looking into that. One was about the regular healing spell and one was served as a reminder not to dabble in anything. What bad things would happen if you would practice the art of the forbidden magic. It had been a while since the tower has been as quiet as it was now. Quite a few mages were sent to Ostagar, so this left a lot of opportunity to test out her spells she learned with some books at the forbidden section of the library. In the basement was a stock room which they hadn't used in years now. She made her way over there and carefully looked around if nobody would see her. After two hours of practice she considered it enough. She had to be cautious and if she was away too long people would miss her. The cuts she had made were hidden under her sleeves. Thank the Maker that they made them so stupidly long. On her way back to her room, she saw Jowan standing in front of the door. He had not seen her yet. She silently walked behind him and almost touched his back with her breasts. Her hands were ready to grab his hips and her lips were near his neck. She softly breathed against his neck, letting her presence known to Jowan.

He startled and shouted out too loud "Oh Dear Maker Amarah! Don't you ever do that again, you scared me to death!"

"Haha! Sorry Jowan you should have seen your face, that was marvelous!"

"Oh yes very funny, where were you? I've been searching you for at least an hour now" Jowan asked.

She frowned "I was having a walk, I grew tired of that homework that's waiting for me, but unfortunately it hasn't disappeared in any way I see." She threw a look towards her desk which still had the books on it.

"Ah yes, good luck with that. I've done that yesterday evening and I was glad it was done."

"You said you were searching for me? Is something wrong Jowan?"

"Irving had a chat with Gregoir. He said that you teased poor Cullen again. I actually find it quite funny that you can get a templar on his toes like that, but I do not think Irving and Gregoir both appreciate it very much."

"So you had to visit me, because Irving didn't want to, to let me know that I should stop? But he is cute! I've got every right to try out my cards! We're in a tower Jowan, who else am I supposed to turn on? Have you seen the other mages? First of all, I am not attracted to the female ones, and second Dear Maker, make some attractive male mages please!"

Jowan coughed "yes well, I am just the messenger don't shoot me, I overheard them talk so I thought I'd inform you! Anyway, I was on my way to get dinner, are you joining me?"

"Sure, I'm actually quite hungry! Guide me Ser Jowan!" Amarah joked and she took his arm. Once arrived at the dining hall she saw Cullen enjoying his meal. This would be the perfect moment to torture him some more, she thought. With her dinner in her hands she walked up behind Cullen and whispered in his ear.

"Enjoy your meal, my dear Cullen." She couldn't help but giggle after she had looked back what his reaction was. He blushed immediately and didn't dare to look at her.

The study was boring. The class had been through the healing spell at least four times already and even though she understood they still had to test the knowledge of the students she couldn't help but yawn at the sight of her books. She was nearly done with her homework though and she embraced the thought the finish the work she done that evening, it couldn't come soon enough!

_My dear daughter, the Maker did not intend to do anything you're studying now. Please stop with it and stay pure. I wish nothing more for you to stay safe and well. I do not wish you being haunted. The Cullen you adore will be forced to hunt you too and even though he will hesitate he will also be forced to kill you if you are caught. Or made tranquil, he wouldn't be able to stop it even if he wished. I overlooked the area, looking for a person who said that. It was dark and the sky had turned red. I couldn't see anyone._

"_Who is this? You say daughter to me, but I do not know you! Show yourself!" I demanded. I was a bit nervous. This couldn't be my mother could it? Was she dead? If not, how did she end up in my dream? I hadn't seen my parents for years, and I was convinced they did not care for me. From what I was told my parents did not hesitate to get rid of me. I was four when I showed the first signs of magic. I was enthusiastic over something I got for my birthday and while putting my hands above my head, quickly in my enthusiasm, I released a very weak mind blast. They considered me a danger. To themselves, their friends, their family, maybe even to myself. So I forced myself to believe that I had no parents. That the person, who gave birth to me, didn't care where I would end up. The Circle was my home. The elder mages in the circle who helped raising me were my "parents', they were my family. _

The loud knocks on my door woke me up. I felt the adrenaline rush through me body as it shocked me out of my dream.

"Come in" I said while rubbing my eyes. I searched for a clock to see how long I was asleep, but as soon as the door opened my attention went to those coming in.

"Irving? Gregoir? …. Cullen? How may I be of service?" Great, so now they were going to talk to me about my seductions to Cullen.

"Amarah" Irving said seriously "You'll need to come with us please".

"Why? what is wrong? If I've done something aren't you're able to discuss it in here?"

Cullen walked towards me. "Please, you surely have nothing to worry about, but you will need to come with us." He reached out his hand for me to take. He guided me towards the door and Irving walked up with me. While Cullen and Gregoir were walking in front, in a faster pace, Irving explained everything to me.


	2. The Fade

**The Fade**

"Child, tonight you will have your Harrowing. We feel that you are ready. You have shown very promising and I expect that you shall be fine."

"Shall be fine? What is this Harrowing Irving? I have heard of it, but you make it sound like I may not survive? Is that what happened to the others who left all of the sudden? Did they not survive the Harrowing?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. You of course understand that you must not talk about this to anyone, not even your closest friends." I nodded. When we arrived at the top of the tower, I noticed a small bowl standing in the middle. It contained Lyrium, Gregoir told me. Once he explained everything, also that I would be killed if I couldn't resist, I walked up to the bowl. Irving had tried to help me, but quickly got cut off by Gregoir "The girl must go through this herself".

I touched the Lyrium. My hand felt weird, it was tingling. It was so bright. I frowned as I got lightheaded. Was I going to feign? Oh come on…

_I found myself standing in the Fade. I only saw one direction I could go so I started walking. Suddenly I heard something talking to me. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone until I looked down. A mouse? _

"_What do you want?" I asked after he rattled on about how unfair it was that someone was tossed in the fade only for a stupid test._

"_I want to come a long with you, you have something about you that makes me want to try and help" How could I refuse help, I thought. So I nodded and walked further._

_Then I saw whisps in front of me, tossing lightning at me. I took them out with the simplest spell I knew, my arcane bolts. This was boring, was this going to be everything I had to do? Killing whisps? Not long after I saw a spirit standing surrounded by weapons. _

"_Did you make those weapons?" I asked. The spirit had a soft voice, but when he spoke it was like the whole room spoke to me._

"_I did, my will brought them here"_

"_Will these weapons affect the demons in here?"_

"_Probably, and I would be willing to hand you a staff, but I'm not here to help you. If you wish to contain one you will have to agree to a dual"_

"_Alright" I nodded. I didn't care much about the rules so I decided to use all my spells as quick as possible before he could do anything back. I mean, how hard could that possibly be?_

_Then, before my thoughts could finish he swung his sword to me to which I responded with a Winters Grasp. There he was frozen in place. I casted my lightning spell towards the spirit followed by my arcane bolt. He got out of his frozen position and declared me the winner of the dual._

"_You have proven yourself worthy of one of my weapons" he said and handed me a staff._

"_Will this cross over when I leave the fade? It's very nice and I'd love to have one when I'm back"_

"_I don't think it will, but it will help you while you're here. Good luck!" With a smile I accepted the staff and walked further only to be attacked by wolfs. It was a lot easier with the bolts of my staff as an extra help. At the end of the path I saw another demon. The mouse warned me about it, this wasn't the demon that was after me, but he notified me to be cautious. It looked like a dog. A huge, sleeping, demon bear. _

"_Ehm, Hello? Can you help me to fight the demon that is in here?" I asked. He slowly looked up to me and only agreed to help me if I would answer some of his riddles. If I answered them correctly he would help me. He had three of them, and I answered all three right. Eventually he thought Mouse how to shapeshift to a bear. This was annoying, I was a mage too, this was all about me, but he could be the one shifting into a bear? After I thanked the bear, we walked over to the larger platform of the area. It was near the beginning, and the only place left I didn't investigate any further until now. When we arrived, a large fire demon spawned and started talking to Mouse as if they knew each other. Mouse denied their connection only that they knew because they both had to stay here._

"_So, you brought another one to me" I heard the fire demon say. It confused me, another one? So is Mouse a demon as well? The situation quickly turned around and I found myself slaying the fire demon. They weren't that powerful in here? Is that it? I had to slay a weak fire demon? Mouse turned back to his human form and he congratulated me with my victory._

"_Thanks Mouse, and thank you for your help, even though it sounded as if it was not unusual that you brought me here"_

"_I.. you are right. I have been trapped here for so long and with every mage that came I searched a way out, but you can help me with that!" Mouse said._

"_I suppose I can help you. I can let the Templars know that you're stuck in here when I get back."_

"_No, I mean, I know that your intentions are good, but you must let me in. Only then I can escape this place"_

"_Ho Ho, so you wish to take control of me do you. I have no issues in helping you and letting you do your own thing in the world, I couldn't care less, but I do not fancy you taking over my body and life" Mouse got mad, and quickly his voice turned evil. _

"_I already knew you were promising, but do not rest, as we do not rest either."_

I noticed someone was holding me. Apparently I did feign and I couldn't move too much. My head was leaning against someone's chest while he took me somewhere. I opened my eyes as much as I could and I noticed it was a templar holding me. In fact, it was Cullen.

"C… Cullen?" He looked down at me.

"Sshh Amarah, I'm bringing you to your chambers where you may rest".

"You … smell good" I said after which I quickly passed out again. I woke up that morning finding Jowan by my side. He was trying to wake me by shaking me.

"Jowan, can you cut that out? I'm tired!"

"You were gone most of the night! You had your Harrowing didn't you? Everybody is talking about it? What was it like?" I was barely out of bed and he was harassing me like this already?

"I.. Yes I had my Harrowing. I had to go into the Fade and resist a demon" I said in between yawns. "I don't remember much after that only that Cullen brought me in and that I managed to tease him before I passed out again." I smiled.

"What a minx you are, you got his whole face turned red in no time didn't you! Anyway, I also had to tell you Irving wants to see you. Bah you get to be a whole fancy mage and I'm stuck down here. Who am I going to dinner with now?"

"Still with me I assume? I'm just moving to another bed chamber it doesn't mean I will never see you again?"

"I suppose that is right, well I'll talk to you afterwards again. I won't hold you no longer." I gave Jowan a hug as comfort that everything would be alright and made my way over to Irving. As I wasn't in a hurry I went to see where I would stay and quickly found Cullen standing in front of the chambers.

"Hello dear Cullen, how are you on this lovely morning" I said while giving him a sly wink.

"I.. good morning Amarah… I… ehm am well. I am glad to see that your.. ehm… Harrowing went well. They picked me as the templar who needed to eh….. you know… if you couldn't resist….." his eyes went to the ground obviously ashamed it would be up to him to kill me if I would turn to an abomination.

"I understand Cullen, you do not have to worry though I am still here as you can see" I said while closing the distance between us. "Thank you by the way for bringing me back to my chambers, I do not believe you ever held me so close to you before, am I right?" I know touched his chest with both my hands while looking into his eyes. I could see his fear in his eyes again. The fear of what would happen if something happened between them. The fear of what the other templars would do. What the rest of the Circle would think.

"Well… I only did because Gregoir…. Well… told me too really…. But ehm… I guess you're… you're right" he couldn't look me in my eyes for longer than a few seconds I noticed and It was so cute!

"Oh don't tell me that you objected to the idea. I mean, I didn't! You smelled really nice last evening, as do you know in fact." My lips were at his neck and I was sure he could feel my breaths.

"No I … I didn't mind…. I eh… have to go. You can always ehm…. come and talk to me.. if you'd like?" He smiled and quickly ran off. He was going to his chamber, probably to cool off.

"To talk, or do other things my dear Cullen?" I yelled after him. He could hear me, I was sure of it. I continued my walk towards Irving's office. It took a while before I arrived and I found Gregoir in discussion with Irving and a stranger.


	3. Plans and Duncan of the Grey Wardens

**Plans and Duncan of the Grey Wardens**

I was standing at the entrance while the stranger notified Irving and Gregoir of my presence. Irving wanted to congratulate me? Is that all? I'm just here to get a new set of ugly robes and then I'm to be send off again? He then introduced the stranger to me. He was Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I had only read of the Wardens in books and wasn't very interested in them at all. They obviously had talked about me though and I had to guide Duncan back to the guest chambers where he would stay. I took the quickest way and passed the stockroom, and then turned left to his chamber.

"There you go, we're here. If you need anything else let me know" I said just to be polite.

"Thank you" he answered. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him so I quickly made sure I was out of his room. Outside his room however I saw Jowan standing.

"Jowan? What are you doing here? And stand still will you, you're making me nervous with this waggling of yours"

"I need to talk to you Amarah, please come with me. It cannot wait" he said while dragging me along. He took me to a chamber where I rarely came. When we arrived I saw a woman standing there, kissing Jowan as soon as he approached close enough.

"Eh, do I even want to be here right now? You obviously have got some things to attend to. As do I by the way, I need to find Cullen!"

"Oh no don't you think about harassing him again. He's having a hard time already with you walking around. No Amarah, we need to talk. I've got a plan you see? Lily and I are in love and we want to escape, but we first need to destroy my phylactery."

"My condolences Lily" I blurted out with a giggle "Are you serious? You're going to escape? And you're planning on leaving me here? You're too kind."

"Well, you can come with us Amarah. You're more skilled than we are so you can easily get out of here. Please will you help us?"

"They have sent my phylactery to Denerim, even if I would get out they will haunt me Jowan. I.. need to think about this. I like your idea, but I still need and want to think about this if that is alright?"

"Sure, you know where to find us, try not to take long though will you?" he replied. How could I escape without having what I wanted for months now? I've been after Cullen for a long time and I wouldn't let my plans for him be wasted without having my results. I would have to search Cullen, put everything in the last tries to get him. If I could get that to work, then I could help Jowan. What would Irving think about this? That also crossed my mind, but I couldn't betray Jowan. I could understand that he wanted his freedom and I didn't blame him. This Circle was as much a prison as a home. We weren't allowed to leave at all. I would love to join them. I would tell Jowan that after I had been to Cullen. On my way to Cullen I passed the library and noticed Duncan was standing there. His eyes fell on me and my increased pace didn't hold him back to talk to me.

"Hello my Lady, it is good to see you again. You've got a huge library here, it's good to see this all is in the Circle's hands." This will be a pointless conversation, I thought to myself.

"Yes it is, we'll never have to be bored around here!" I said with a trace of sarcasm.

"May I ask what brought you in this direction?" Duncan asked. Why was he so curious? It's not like anything interesting was happening.

"I was just passing through really, nothing special just having a walk." I said "If you would excuse me I will continue"

"Of course" Duncan said and he went back to reading. I quickly made my way over to Cullen his room. I looked around if nobody would see me, if they would there was no way I would be able to get in, and silently opened the door. I saw Cullen sitting on his chair, with his regular clothes on. I closed the door. The sound made Cullen jump. He obviously hadn't expected anyone to come in like that.

"Hello Cullen, you told me if I needed to talk to someone that I could come by" I said while leaning against the door. When he remained silent I locked the door and walked towards him and unbuttoned my dress a bit so my skin would show. "And I really really needed to come to you right now." He stood up from his chair, nervous and not sure where to look. He looked everywhere, but me it seemed. "We're all alone and I locked the door so we have some privacy." I had him pinned against the wall again.

"Amarah, you're… you're very attractive and all but…. You know we can't…. we shouldn't…"

"Oh I know we shouldn't my dear Cullen, but doesn't that make it even more attractive to do?" My voice was soft and gentle and I was now touching Cullen with my body. My breasts were against his chest and my hips were against his. I could feel his need. I could feel that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. The only thing that was in our way was his mind. I started to unbutton his shirt "We don't have to talk about this to anyone, I promise I won't. I'll just continue teasing like I normally do. We can visit each other when nobody is around. All we have to do is lock the door and we're alone." His shirt was now fully open. I gently touched his skin with my hands and stroke over his nipples. I heard by his breath that he liked it. "Don't you agree on that my dear Cullen?" I asked and looked into his eyes. He seemed to open up about the idea. I removed his shirt.

"Yes I … I suppose nobody can find out if we do it like that" he smiled. He stroked my hair with his hand. His head carefully came towards mine. I could feel his lips even before they touched mine. I wanted this badly and he did too. When his lips did touch mine I felt softness, his warm soft lips carefully and gently over mine. Our mouths opened up and our tongues played gently together. Finally I had him where I wanted him to be. The kiss became rougher and more intense. He lifted the dress above me head and quickly went back to my mouth. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. Now he was in control. He placed one hand behind my head to make the kiss even more intense and placed the other at my back, pulling me towards his hips. I could feel that he was ready. I unbuckled his pants and let them drop on the floor. He freed his hand that was on my back and managed to remove my under clothes. I did the same to his and he lifted me up. He placed me on his bed and was on top of me now. He started kissing me in my neck and made way to my breasts. He gently sucked both of my nipples and my breathing became louder. His hand started on my breast and slowly moved down. Next thing I knew he was in the wet area, stroking my spot and I let out a moan of pleasure. My body started to shake which I couldn't control anymore. Not long after I released and grabbed Cullen's neck. I kissed him intensely again and he placed himself on top of me even more. He was ready. He looked into my eyes and I nodded to him. Carefully he placed himself inside me, looking at my reaction. I moaned, there was pain, but also a lot of pleasure. He rocked himself back and forth gently at first. When he noticed how I liked it, he moved harder and harder. I could hear the bed starting to make noises under his movement. It was banging against the walls softly. The rocking became slower and Cullen had released. He let himself drop on top of me, and I kissed him again. This time it was a gentle and sweet kiss.

_My dear, please do not continue with your plans. I know what you're up to and I wish I could stop you from doing this. Your actions with Cullen I also do not approve of. You will be made tranquil when they find out. You will also be made tranquil once people find out what you're planning. Do not help them, my dear._

_I tired of this voice and I refused to listen to it. I was stubborn and I only found it annoying. If you care for me, I thought, you would have let me stayed with you and not lock me up._


	4. Final plan in Action

**Final plan in Action**

That evening I went to Jowan. He wasn't in his chambers so I could only imagine he was with Lily. When I found them both they were in the same area as I left them.

"Don't tell me you waited here all day?" I asked Jowan

"We didn't, we came back half an hour ago. Have you decided? You took your time!" he replied.

"I had business to take care of" I smiled "and yes, I will help you both." They explained their plan to me and I had to get a rod of Fire. Owain gave me a form that a senior enchanter had to sign though. I walked towards another chamber to see if I could find anything there. Maybe there was an old rod I could take with me. I was surprised to see an Elven senior enchanter standing there as well. She was just promoted and after persuading her to tell me what was going on I learned that spiders overtook the cave which held some of their stock. She promised me to sign the form if I would clear out the spiders. As this was going to be my only good option, I couldn't imagine she would want anyone to find out what had happened, I cleared out the cave and in return she signed my form saying I would come far in the Circle. Happy with my newly signed form I quickly returned to Owain to get the rod. When he gave me it I walked back to Jowan and Lily.

"I've got the rod! See? See?" I showed them the rod, and then saw Jowan staring at me.

"We saw Cullen walking by just now, he was… different. You should've seen his face. He was all happy, silent, but all happy. What did you do to him? Did you…..?" Jowan asked.

"Yes we did, he couldn't resist me as it turned out." I giggled. "Anyway, don't you have other business to do, meaning your escape? I mean, our escape" I winked to Jowan. Lily leaded the way to the basements. I recognized the first part as I had been here before to practice my magic, but this was another door. Lily said a phrase to the door and it seemed to unlock something.

"Amarah, please use any magic you've got at this door now, that should open it" she said. I performed a simple Arcane spell and the door indeed opened.

"Couldn't Jowan have done this?" I wondered.

"Only a mage that has been through the Harrowing can open it up with its magic" Lily explained.

"Ah, so that's why you needed me. Was I being asked along if this wasn't the case?" I frowned at Jowan.

"Of course Amarah, you're my best friend. I would have told you what I was up to even if we wouldn't need your magic" he reassured me. I nodded and we continued our way to the phylactery chamber. As the first door didn't work we went through another one, however it unlocked guards that would attack us when they would see us. After having made our way through nearly all of them, we came into a chamber with all kinds of artifacts. We're these Tevinter? Why is the Circle keeping things like this? I tried to avoid touching the statues. Then Jowan pointed out the dog that was facing a bookcase.

"Let's see what's behind this" he said and asked me to help moving the bookcase. It was a wall, but it was clear that it should be a doorway. It was arched and as if someone has closed it with bricks to avoid people going in there this way.

"Maybe that rod of fire can be used on the dog" I suggested and stood behind it. I carefully pointed my rod to the dog and saw the flames coming out of its mouth. The wall exploded and we let ourselves fall to avoid getting hit by bricks. It would be such ashame to come this far and then getting killed by a brick. When we moved into the cold room, more guards attacked us. One of them was a bit harder to defeat, but we managed. I quickly walked up the stairs and noticed a small table with several vials. I searched through them until I found one with Jowan's name on it. I took it and turned to Jowan.

"I found it Jowan, here it is" I gave the vial to him.

"This tiny thing, it's so easy to get rid of, to end its hold over me" he said and he dropped the vial on the floor. "I'm free! Quick now, we need to get out of here" I nodded and we made our way back upstairs. Not even a second after we closed the basements doors we saw templars coming towards us. And Irving was with them. How did they find out? Maybe they were simply looking for us. Gregoir told Irving that he was right. So they knew we were up to something.

"An initiate helping an apprentice. You didn't really think you all could escape that easily? Lily you will be send to Aeonar and Jowan, we will make sure you will not be able to do this again. And you! Newly a mage and already ignoring all the rules."

"You are not going to hurt Lily" Jowan shouted to my surprise. I saw him getting his knife out and he stabbed himself in his own hand. I knew this spell, I had it under my control all too well. This was blood magic. Why didn't I see this myself? What he was going to do wasn't right though. I saw he was going to direct his spells at the templars in front of him.

"Jowan wait, you.." It was too late. He had already cast the spell and I could see the templars falling on the ground.

"A blood mage" Lily said, suddenly very scared of Jowan. "You lied to me, how could you! I trusted you!"

"I did it for us Lily, so we could escape. I didn't want to at first, but it made me more powerful I thought and …" Jowan was interrupted by Lily.

"I don't want to hear this, get away from me. I don't know you blood mage." And she pointed towards the exit. She let herself drop on her knees, ashamed of what she had done. I moved over to see if Gregoir and Irving were alright. Apparently they were the only ones who survived. The two other templars died because of Jowan. When Irving woke up he noticed me sitting next to him. I decided now was not the time to talk and he looked around himself noticing Jowan had escaped. Gregoir woke up as well and he immediately turned to Lily. I had never seen Gregoir so mad before and Lily accepted the punishment she thought she deserved. I tried to help her by letting Gregoir know that she didn't know Jowan was a blood mage. Dear Maker, I didn't even know. Irving and Gregoir then both turned on me. Gregoir was shouting to me.

"How in the Makers name could you do this. You let a blood mage escape! You deserve to be made tranquil! He roughly took my arm to drag me away but stopped when Duncan walked in.

"We're very disappointed in you, child" Irving said "You could have told us what Jowan was up to".

"No I couldn't Irving, I didn't want to stay here either. This is a prison. It is my home as well, but more a prison lately." I said.

Duncan joined the discussion "Irving, I am not only searching for mages to join the Kings army, but I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. As you spoke highly of this mage I am interested in recruiting her, despite what she may have done." I was surprised. I just helped out Jowan and he still wanted to recruit me? Gregoir still hadn't released his grip on me and now even squeezed harder.

"You're not going to recruit this mage. She helped a blood mage escape and must be punished for her deeds. She is NOT going to be rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden!" he yelled.

"I fear that we do not have a choice in the matter Gregoir. If he insists he will invoke the Right of Conscription" Irving informed Gregoir. Finally the templar let go of my arm and I could feel a bruise coming up.

"I…. so I am to join the Grey Wardens? Can I at least say goodbye to Cullen?" I asked knowing they would probably deny me this after what I've done.

"No you may not, your playtimes with Cullen are officially over" Gregoir replied

Duncan guided me out of the tower. I was finally about to leave the tower. Free in a way. I wouldn't know how people would react on what I've done and honestly I couldn't care less. About one person I did care. The only I regret of not seeing again, Cullen.

I should've listened to my dreams…


	5. Departure

**Departure**

*********_Thank you all for the alerts on this story to stay posted on my updates. Even though it's a short one I appreciate it! This will be the last update for now. I might make a story to follow this up, if I do, those on alerts will get the messages again. For now, fill the rest in with your own imagination! ^_^ reviews are also highly appreciated!***********_

Duncan walked me over to my chambers to take some last things with me. I was told not to take a lot with me only what I highly needed. That was the only thing he said to me. He didn't ask how I turned up there with Jowan. Why I helped him. Why I didn't notify the First Enchanter. He was quiet all the way to my chamber. When I arrived I motioned for Duncan to turn around. I refused to leave the Circle in one of their robes. I got a black robe as a present from Jowan once. He knew I always wanted one like those. It showed too much though so I was never allowed to wear it during my stay in the Circle, but I loved it so that was the one I was leaving in. I took my staff and took one more look to the place I was just moved into.

Next thing I heard was the sound of the heavy armor of a templar. A running templar. Which templar could possibly be in such a hurry? Wait, maybe Cullen has heard! I turned around and my eyes were fixated on the door. Duncan motioned for me to come, but I held my hand up as I wanted to know who it was. It was indeed Cullen who now stood in front of me. He slowly walked over to me.

"What have you done Amarah?" My hands touched his chest and I bowed my head.

"Nothing that I am ashamed of my dear Cullen, the only thing I do regret is that I will not get to tease you anymore" I said with a sad smile. I looked into his eyes and he moved down to gently kiss me.

"Amarah, we need to go. Now!" Duncan said "We are no longer welcome and we cannot delay our departure anymore."

"Goodbye, my dear Cullen" I softly whispered. I touched Cullen his cheek and gave him one last kiss before walking over to Duncan.

"I assume what just happened stays between you and me Duncan?" He nodded. I knew he didn't want to interfere in anything else than Grey Warden business plus he wanted to get out of here with as less problems as possible. Duncan leaded the way towards the exit of the tower and I took a look back at Cullen. He was standing in the doorway, looking at me leave. I saw sadness on his face and I quickly focused on what was ahead of me. I wasn't going to see Cullen again, and I was sure they would never let me in the tower at all. Rumors were already spread across the tower and people watched me leave. When we arrived at the door I saw Gregoir and Irving standing there. Gregoir, obviously still mad, was standing with his arms crossed. He wasn't willing to say a word, he was just there to see that I would leave as soon as possible. Irving walked towards me and took both of my hands.

"Child, please use this time to do some right in this World. I know that people here now know of your actions, but also know that I'll welcome you back to the tower." I took my hands back and frowned at Irving.

"Irving, you don't have to do that. I know that you, Gregoir and everyone else did not approve of my actions as well as I know that you'd rather not see me back in the Circle. I do not regret my actions." Irving didn't say anything anymore and the silence was awkward.

"Let's just go. Shall we, Duncan?" I made my way over to the exit doors and the templars in front opened it for us. I stopped between the two templars and Duncan passed me, I turned to Irving one last time.

"Irving? Thank you. For letting me go with the Grey Wardens." I smiled and made way to the boat where Duncan was waiting on me. This boat meant my freedom. The world was now open for me. I could practice my magic outside the Circle. When I stepped in the boat, Duncan offered a hand to help me. I accepted his hand and sat down next to him. As the boat was on its way to the other side of the lake, Duncan decided now was a good time to make a conversation. He took my right arm and turned it around. I completely forgot that I did love wearing the Circle robes for one good reason. It was hiding what I was doing.

"What happened to your arm, Amarah?" he wondered. I decided not to answer his question and took my arm back. I saw him staring at my other arm as well. The scars from the cuts I made during my practice hadn't fully healed yet. I at least knew what I was doing that evening, casting another healing spell to fasten the process and to avoid more questions. I noticed that he was still staring and it started to annoy me.

"Oh you were expecting an answer? Look Duncan, I appreciate that you took me out of there on, for me, the exact right moment, but I do not wish to talk about the subject you wish to talk about. You can trust that I will do what is expected of me at Ostagar." Hoping that, that answer would satisfy him. He nodded and looked to the templar on the boat.

"Is it not correct that templars and mages cannot be involved with each other?" he then asked. I sat next to him with my mouth open.

"I… Yes that is correct. I thought I made that clear already" I answered. He nodded. Now I kept staring at him. Why was he asking all kinds of obvious questions? We were gone from the Circle so he knew I wouldn't see Cullen anymore.

We were reaching the shore. I could see an inn and a shed. Nobody was outside except for one templar. When we set foot on land we made way towards Ostagar. I didn't look back at the Circle. Once it was my home and my family and prison, but now I was free, despite the fact that I had to be part of the Grey Wardens. We barely stopped, just once to set up camp. We had already walked for hours and I was feeling like there was dirt all over me so I excused myself and walked over to the nearest pond. I looked around if Duncan couldn't see me and I at least couldn't see him. Enough trees to cover me, I thought to myself. After I had washed myself I sat down on a rock overlooking the pond. It wasn't very large, but it was clear and had a lot of trees around it. I searched in my pack for a healing potion. If I would cast a healing spell in the dark, Duncan would see something was happening here and would definitely come over. As I wanted to avoid that I drank the potion and tried not to focus on the horrible flavor it had. I put the empty vial back in my pack and looked up the sky. There were so many stars! I hadn't seen one for real yet and it surprised me how much I liked them. There were barely any windows in the tower, only at some chambers of the mages who had been through the Harrowing already. I decided to go back to the fire to warm up. The water had been cold and sitting on a rock all night wouldn't be an option. I sat down across Duncan, with the fire in between us. Was I gone for so long he already had it burning?

"Amarah, I will need to as you one more question which I know you will not appreciate." Duncan said. I nodded and looked him in his eyes.

"Why Blood Magic? Surely the other spells would do more than enough damage on their own?" What did he know off magic and spells, I wondered. I started at the flames and magically made one of my own as well in my hands.

"The Circle forbids the use of them. Who are they to tell me what I can and cannot use. It is my magic isn't it? I did not choose to be born a mage, but I did have to endure the consequences." Slowly the flame in my hand turned from orange to red.

"I do not know many spells, and I also haven't abused those I taught myself. When I decided to learn some of those spells I promised to myself that nobody would get hurt because of it." I made a fist of my hand and the flame disappeared.

"So why did I go over to Blood Magic? I wanted to prove that it doesn't have to be as bad as everybody is saying. The reason why I did not wish to talk about it is because if I would show they would sentence me to death. Exactly what they would have done to Jowan had he not escaped." Duncan remained silent after he heard me talk. We talked about some other irrelevant things the rest of the evening until he made clear I should get some rest. We still had to make the rest of our journey towards Ostagar. I still had no idea what being a Grey Warden meant. No idea what the future would bring me. For all I knew it was some simple test. For all I knew I never had to get back to the Circle ever again.

Only time would tell that things wouldn't turn out the way I would think.

_********Well this was it for now, thank you all for reading it and liking it! Keep an eye on my other stories ;-) Which will mostly be one shots but still ^_^ **********_


End file.
